


The Annual Story

by Chessapeake



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessapeake/pseuds/Chessapeake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As suggested by littlehopie and others in the LBDMarathon chatroom, what if the Bings and the Darcy's gathered every year to watch The Lizzie Bennet Diaries marathon-style. </p><p>This is what I think would happen. Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LBD AND LITTLEHOPIE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Annual Story

Lizzie was ready. He had outfoxed her for three years in a row now and this would finally be the year she was victorious.

Every year, without fail, she would come home on the first weekend in April to be greeted by her sister, her brand new brother-in-law, and her boyfriend with a computer connected to their pricy TV. She wouldn’t be greeted by anyone save for herself pronouncing, “It is a truth universally acknowledged...”

But not this year! She’d finagled herself into a trip several states away to meet with some potential clients and investors for that very weekend. She wasn’t going to be anywhere near her beloved friends and family for the most mortifying day of the year. (At least they hadn’t made a point to include her baby sister in the viewings. She could only imagine the noises Lydia would make at her and William’s expense.)

It was a lovely evening and she had just finished making plans with her man to go out to a cute little bistro she loved. She was just going to swing by the condo and change her shoes.

As the door opened and she hummed a little victory tune to herself, she was silenced with the image of two unfamiliar pairs of shoes in the hallway. No... How could... That crafty little devil! It wasn’t too late. She would sneak out and send a text about an emergency at work. She’d stay away and--

“Lizzie! It’s so good to see you!” Jane threw her arms around her sister. Lizzie groaned out loud.

“Don’t make me do this! Lets watch something--anything--else. Lord of the Rings! All seven Harry Potters! The Hunger Games, you love those!”

“Elizabeth.” A soft, deep voice walked into the front foyer. “You’re not happy to see your sister? She flew all the way in from the great city of New York just for your birthday.”

Jane had let go of her neck, but was still standing very close. She eyed the two of them warily. “You’re not here to watch... the diaries?”

“Darling, you’re too stressed out, you should come inside and relax a little bit.” She saw right through his pretend concern and grabbed her sister by the shoulders.

“Jane...” Jane’s porcelain face took only a second to crack. “No,” she moaned. "It’s not even the right weekend!”

“Your receptionist has lunch with Gigi frequently. It wasn’t that hard to find out what you were plotting.” William gently pulled her into the living room where Bing reclined on the sofa.

“If Lizzie doesn’t want to-”

“Oh no, Mister, you have to stay and watch it too.” Jane graced the table with snacks and drinks, carefully and beautifully arranged.

Lizzie was pulled into an embrace and sat with William. He was normally undemonstrative, but this was a special day. With a few more grumbles, the videos began.

Bing and Jane had some adorable little traditions for the diaries. He would applaud when she appeared on screen and she would give him a quick kiss whenever his name was mentioned.

Lizzie and Darcy likewise had traditions, though slightly different. Lizzie would throw popcorn at the television at random intervals and Darcy would attempt to keep her from escaping to her bedroom or the bathroom. The episodes slipped by...

 

...

 

_"What if he's gay? What if he's a seial killer? What if he's a gay serial killer?"_

 

"Have there ever been any gay serial killers?"

 

"Jane, honey, I don't think that's something they ask in the trial."

 

...

 

_"That doesn't mean they weren't frolicking in meadows together!"_

 

"Why are you laughing, I don't understand."

 

"I'll explain later, Darce."

 

...

****

_“He sounds like a dub-step DJ... wub-wub-wub-”_

****

“Whatever happened to your DJ career, Darcy?”

****

...

****

_“This dance is super slammin! So is that Jane Bennet, I wanna bang the **** outta her! Are there any hot chicks you'd like to slip your man-banana into, Darcy my homie?"_

_**** _

“Oh! Oh I’m so glad you don’t talk like that dear...”

****

...

****

_“I dislike smiling, it contorts the face.”_

_**** _

“I never said that. I said too much smiling could make one’s face look contorted.”

****

...

 

_"Darcy can go play Whack-A-Mole in the corner by himself!"_

 

"Oh wait, but... Lizzie didn't you just say that Carter's didn't have a Whack-A-Mole game?"

 

Bing patted Jane's hand gently.

 

...

 

_"...and Lizzie Bennet is in denial!"_

 

"I really do need to send Charlotte a thank you card."

 

"I think you did, William, it was very lovely."

 

"I should do it again."

 

...

****

_"...enjoying top 40 radio, laughter, and non-organic produce!"_

_**** _

"Did my sister really say that about laughter?"

****

"It's not... Impossible..."

****

...

****

_"Are you fake texting??" "Its super important."_ ****  
****

 

"For the record, that was a completely real email I needed to send."

 

"Whatever you say, Darce."

 

...

 

_"Hi, Charlotte!"_

 

"Bing..."

 

"I thought it was Charlotte."

 

...

 

_“And now I have to hurt you with my scary surgical tools!”_

_**** _

“Lizzie, I was going into pediatrics!”

****

...

 

_"Hey, Charlotte!"_

 

"Bing, dear..."

 

"I know! I thought it was Charlotte."

 

...

_"I feel so sorry for the poor woman who gets stuck with that douchebag for life!"_

 

"Aww.. Lizzie. You can't fool us, we know how much you love him!"

 

She stuffed more popcorn in her face and didn't asnwer.

 

...

 

_"... everytime I'm in a room with that man, he stares at me constantly. It's like I'm a traffic accident and he just can't look away."_

 

"And what a beautiful traffic accident you are."

 

...

****

_“So this music! I hear it’s popular and really good for dancing!”_

_**** _

“How did I think that would work?”

****

...

****

_“Binging as one!”_

_**** _

“Oh my. I’m so glad I didn’t know they were saying that.”

****

...

****

_“Your efforts to impress me have not gone unnoticed, and actually add to your many qualities!”_

_**** _

“It’s a good thing that you didn’t actually try to impress him. You could have been quite a threat to his fiance.”

****

“Did they ever get married?”

****

“Charlotte told Lizzie they were still engaged.”

****

...

****

_“Reason number 6 as to why Lizzie Bennet is perpetually single.”_

_**** _

“Aww. I’m so glad she gave you a new list, Lizzie.”

****

...

****

It was there at the end of episode 43 they chose to take a break. Lizzie had been silent even more so than in previous years and the fact didn’t escape Darcy for a moment.

“Hey,” he came to her side and spoke low to avoid Jane and Bing’s ears. Not that they were paying attention to anyone but each other. “Are you alright?”

She nodded and gave a quick ‘yeah’ without making eye contact. Before she could walk away, he trapped her between the kitchen counter and his arms. For a moment she struggled, but then she looked in his eyes. His soft, blue, honest eyes looking directly into her soul. Her face changed to a pleading look and he took her hand.

“Bing, Jane, would you mind if Lizzie and I went for a short walk? We’ll be back in a little while.”

Both guests tried volunteer to leave, but Darcy insisted. He helped Lizzie with her jacket and they stepped outside.

He squeezed her hand as they strolled together and she knew whenever she was ready to talk, he was ready to listen. After a minute or two, she began:

“It’s like you guys want to torture me! I look like a complete idiot on those videos. I say terrible things about you and Bing and it doesn’t do anything except remind all of us of the bad decisions we made that year. Bing doesn’t like it either, you know. And Lydia! It makes Lydia look so terrible and... and...” She stopped walking and shouted at the pavement, “Why is this our tradition!?”

An elderly woman walking by gave them a condemning look as she and her dog went past. Darcy nodded politely and the pair resumed their walk. “Lizzie, this isn’t meant to cause you pain. We watch these videos to remind us where we’ve been and how we’ve grown.” His arm wrapped around her waist. “We force you to watch your own videos with us because at the end of all of this, we all were the people we wanted and needed to be, or at least on the right track. Without these videos Bing and Jane would not be married, you and I would have parted ways hating each other, and Lydia would have found herself in a position that would be detrimental to her. You--your diaries-- are our savior.”

“But... the things I said...”

“Are not any worse than what Bing or I said and did.” He placed a kiss in her hair. “Really the only one who could watch these videos without fear of self-embarrassment is Jane.”

She chuckled. “The practically perfect sibling.”

“With a heart like hers, it’s no surprise.”

“I know! I love her so much.”

“Me too.”

She stopped walking.

Why was he so terrible with his word arrangement? “I didn’t mean... What I was trying to say... I was saying that from the perspective of-” Her kiss cut him off mid-sentence. He cut the kiss slightly short, conscious of the people walking by and the cars going past.

“I know exactly what you meant. Thank you.” She smiled up into his eyes and leaned against his chest. “Can we keep walking for a little while before going back?”

“Lead the way, milady.” He offered his arm.

“Why thank you, Sire.” She put her hand in his elbow. At first it was to be ironic, but in the end, she liked the feeling of relying on his strong arm as they walked together.

They weren’t out long, Jane was appropriately concerned and apologetic, as was Bing. Lizzie cheerily assured them there was absolutely nothing bothering her. The four of them resumed their positions on the couches and pressed play. The marathon went late into the night and resumed the next morning. No one laughed as hard as Lizzie.

****

...

 

_"It can't be very comfortable in a wet shirt, you should probably take that off." "Yeah..."_

 

Lizzie's phone rang and she paused the video to step in the other room just as Whickam was taking off his shirt. When she came back, Darcy and Bing were both topless.

 

"See? Our abs are way better, no question."

 

"Why was this necessary again?"

 

...

 

_"My name's Lizzie Bennet and I can't remember the last time I laughed like that!"_

 

"Maybe you should've been leading that dance at the Gibson wedding, Lizzie."

 

...

 

_"Dary-bot... melt... down... wub... wub..."_

 

"Oh, that reminds me, William, your mechanic-CHIROPRACTER called."

 

"Whoa, careful, Lizzie, you might end up on the couch tonight!"

 

"There's no one here who thinks that will happen."

 

...

****

_“...so he could drink his pro-biotic, hemp latte!”_

_**** _

“I don’t understand why you would say that. That was a perfectly normal organic soy free-trade latte.”

****

...

****

_"You called me a robot...and a newsie."_

_**** _

“Which is wonderful because he secretly has that movie on blu-ray!”

****

“Aww, you do? How sweet. William, I love that movie.”

****

...

 

 _"Do you think Darcy has virtues? Becuase it's like_ I _don't care, but I think it would be really interesting if you changed your mind about him that much."_

 

"Lizzie, have you called Mary lately?"

 

"No, I mean to but I keep forgetting..."

 

...

 

"Oh hey! Check this out, there's a website that marathons the Diaries 24/7 with a chat room!"

 

"Look, they're watching the same one we are, where you guys dress up as each other."

 

"That is a very sweet episode, you guys. Look at all the nice comments!"

 

"'Hey Lizzie Tweets'? Hm..  _Hey guys! I'm new here... what... are the... Hey Lizzie... tweets?_ Send."

 

"They sent a link, how nice of the- ... oh. Oh my goodness."

 

"Wow..."

 

Darcy slammed the laptop closed and left the room with a red face and his chin tucked into his neck. "Excuse me!"

 

"Guys, we can never speak of this. Ever."

 

"Agreed."

 

...

 

_"Hi there, Charlotte!"_

 

"Oh, Bing."

 

"I thought it was Charlotte, ok guys?!"

 

...

_"The hills in this city can be quite unforgiving." "I've heard..."_

 

"Lies, Gigi! You lied to me! Popcorn at your face!"

 

...

 

_"Gigi said you wanted me." "She did?"_

 

"I'm still not entirely convinced your sister isn't psycic or magic or something."

 

"Neither am I."

 

...

 

_"The production facility on the third floor has a wardrome department."_

 

"That is the best haircut you've ever had, man."

 

"What did Fitz say when he saw this, Darcy?"

 

"He said and I quote: 'Stop trying to seduce my boyfriend.'"

 

...

****

_“...It will be a good day... too...”_

_**** _

“You were so adorably awkward! How could I say no to that face?”

****

...

****

_“Just tell him I beat you up.” “What?!”_

_**** _

“Raise your hand if you think Gigi could take Fitz!”

****

They had to pause the videos for the ensuing debate.

****

...

****

_“I thought you were Chinese.”_

_**** _

“Oh! I understand it now! Because Charlotte had ordered you both Chinese food.”

 

...

 

When at last her sister and brother-in-law had finished their visit and were successfully on their way to the airport, Lizzie turned to William and smiled. She slipped her hands around his neck and kissed him sweetly. When they seperated, she said, "Thank you. You're right, that year was the year we became who we should've been all along. How can I repay you?"

His face betrayed nothing, but his hands moved from the small of her back to the pockets of her jeans. "I can think of a few ways..."

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey! She didn't include my favorite quote!"
> 
> Good! Tell me what you want the four of them to react to and I will add the line with their reactions. It will be an epic quotes-and-reactions list.


End file.
